A Lifeless Ordinary
by Crazed Individual
Summary: Roxas is madly in love with Namine, who won't even give him the time of day. Axel's a guy at school that just won't leave Roxas alone. Roxas gets close to Kairi to make Namine notice him, which only makes avoiding Axel all the more difficult... AkuRoku


_Hey guys! I've been letting this sit in my documents for way too long, so I figured I'd post it today. I haven't posted a Kingdom Hearts story on this site yet, and I figured it was time haha so let's see how it goes! I've got a ton more I'll consider uploading soon too!_  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the song A Lifeless Ordinary by Motion City Soundtrack.  
Warnings: Cheesy, bad writing, and slightly OOC characters. And eventual boy love, of course. :)

* * *

Naminé Thompson was the love of Roxas Moreau's life.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't even give him the time of day. Yes, poor sixteen-year-old Roxas was hopelessly in love with his fellow classmate of ten years, and she hardly knew he existed. It was as though they were two completely different species, for he had not spoken to Naminé once in his entire life... Besides the occasional, _'Get out of my way!'_ and _'Oh, sorry!'_, of course.

Roxas had attempted to speak with Naminé. Many times, in fact. It just... never worked out the way he had planned. It usually resulted in him being embarrassed in front of her (and usually the entire school). For example, about a week ago he had tried to sit with Naminé at her lunch table, only to result in Roxas walking away with a face full of week-old cafeteria chocolate pudding thanks to Naminé's clumsy friend Yuffie. It had caused a wild uproar of laughter throughout the entire cafeteria, and a large food fight.

It wasn't that Roxas was unpopular, in fact, he was on good terms with well over half of the school. His innocent face, those wide, bright cerulean eyes and that fluffy blond hair that was impossible to tame made him quite popular among the females. It was just the fact that he was_ so damn easy_ to tease. ... and the fact that he apparently was not very noticeable to Naminé.

So here he was, sitting in the back of Chemistry class, gazing at the backside of Naminé's petite form just ahead of him and forming new, more effective ways of getting her to notice him.

"Roxas, psst." A hushed voice interrupted the blonde's thoughts and he snapped up, blinking. He turned to his right to see his friend who he shared a table with, Hayner, watching him in disapproval.

"What is it?" Roxas asked quietly, glancing up to make sure the teacher wasn't watching them. Mr. Vexen was creepy, and besides, Roxas _hated_ being called on. No doubt Vexen would choose him to answer if he spotted him talking.

"Stop staring at her!" Hayner sighed. "She isn't worth it. You _know_ she couldn't give a damn. Why do you still bother?"

"Hey, shut up." Roxas said quickly, face burning red. "I'll... just have to figure out a way to _make_ her give a damn."

"Mr. Moreau, could you please come up here and write out the balanced chemical equation for number seven?" Vexen's mocking voice called out loudly. Roxas jumped and quickly looked towards the teacher, who was smirking evilly.

Damn it.

* * *

"Hey Rox, wanna see that new movie tonight?" Sora asked his twin as they walked together down the bustling hallway of their high school, towards their lockers. Roxas paid no attention to his question, noticing Naminé's silky, platinum hair a few feet ahead of them as she walked with her usual group. Sora stared at Roxas expectantly. Once he did not receive an answer, his eyes narrowed and he huffed. "ROXAS!"

"Wh-what?" Roxas jumped, glancing over at his brother. "What'd you say?"

"I _said_," Sora sighed. "Do you want to see that new movie tonight?"

"I have a lot of homework." Roxas said absentmindedly as he reached his locker, quickly twisting his combination into the lock. Sora frowned.

"Roxas, it's _Friday_." He sighed as he watched his brother mess up his combination at least three times. What was on his mind today? _'I bet it's that stupid Naminé problem again...'_

"Oh, is it?" Roxas blinked, finally opening his lock. He swung the locker door open and grabbed his homework, stuffing it into his checkered backpack. "Well, then yeah, why not?"

"Great!" Sora grinned. "Riku's coming too. It starts at six!"

"Ooh, what starts at six?" A smooth, sultry voice entered their conversation. Sora's eyes widened as he examined the tall teen who leaned against the locker next to Roxas', while his blond brother simply ignored the man, for he knew who it was.

"A-A movie..." Sora muttered, examining the teen. His acid green eyes lit up in excitement and he ran a hand through his long, vibrant red hair. Sora knew who this was, Axel Shaddix, a senior judging by the fact that Sora always saw him walk to class with Riku. But what was he doing talking to them...?

"Mind if I come along?" He asked, grinning widely. Before Sora could speak, Roxas slammed his locker shut and glared at Axel.

"Yeah, we do mind." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Axel pouted childishly.

"Aw, why you gotta be like that Blondie?" He teased. Roxas ignored him, grabbing Sora by the arm and tugging him away from the redhead, down the hallway.

"You're friends with him?" Sora asked curiously as they stopped at the brunette's locker. Roxas sighed as his brother entered his combination.

"_No_." He said, annoyed. "I don't even _know_ him."

Sora blinked. "You... don't know him?"

"No!" Roxas exclaimed. "He just... randomly started _stalking_ me! He hits on me almost every day."

"That's funny." Sora grinned, swinging open his locker door and glancing around at the mess, trying to decide what books he needed to bring. Unlike his twin, he was _very_ messy and unorganized. Roxas was a complete neat-freak, and was usually the one who cleaned their shared room.

"It isn't." Roxas protested. "It's _creepy_. He could be a serial killer for all I know! I just don't understand why he won't leave me alone."

"He probably likes you." Sora shrugged, kicking his locker shut and hooking on the lock. The two headed down the now-empty hallway and towards the exit. "And he isn't a psycho or anything. He's friends with Riku, I know that."

"Riku's crazy himself..." Roxas muttered under his breath and Sora shot him a look.

"Oh shush, Roxas. I bet you he's a really cool guy, give him a chance! Invite him to the movie tonight!" The brunette grinned, shoving open the front doors.

"No way." Roxas frowned, speeding up and trudging through the thin layer of snow that rested on the ground. Sora sighed, rushing to catch up with his twin.

"Why not?! You won't know how bad he is 'til you try." He shrugged. Roxas kept his eyes glued on the untouched patches of snow in front of his feet, watching as they became dented by his footprints.

"Can we change the subject?" He asked. "It's bad enough I see him during school; I don't wanna _talk_ about him away from it." Sora huffed, nodding.

"I _guess_." He whined. "Um... what do you want for our birthday? It's coming up soon."

"Not really." Roxas chuckled. "We still have a month or two until then...I haven't really thought about it." He muttered. "I don't know. A new skateboard, maybe? Mine's getting pretty beat up."

"You skateboard, huh?" It was that damn voice again. Roxas whipped around to see Axel grinning, tugging on a pair of leather gloves.

"Leave me alone!" Roxas snapped. Axel grinned, shaking his head.

"Nuh-uh. Not until you invite me to your little movie tonight."

Roxas glared at him and then turned back around, walking away once more. Sora watched Roxas uneasily. Why did he dislike Axel so much?

"Come on, Blondie! You know you want me!" Oh. Maybe that's why.

Roxas' eyes narrowed and he came to a halt, glancing around in thought for a moment. He quickly bent down and began to form a snow ball. Axel whistled loudly from behind them, drawing quite a bit of attention from students exiting the school.

"Yes! Nice ass, Blondie!" ... Oh, he _definitely _saw why now. Sora winced.

Roxas quickly stood straight, glaring at Axel from over his shoulder, before he quickly turned around and whipped the snowball at Axel. Sora's eyes widened as he watched the ball of ice hit Axel square in the face.

"Wh-what?!" The redhead spluttered, quickly wiping the dripping snow off of his face. "It's fuckin' cold! Gah! Blondie, you asshole!" he roared, quickly running after Roxas and Sora, creating a snowball along the way.

"Run, Sora!" Roxas yelled, grabbing his brother's arm and quickly speeding away from the armed redhead.

* * *

Once Sora and Roxas managed to lose Axel, they slowed down their run to a walk, panting heavily. "I...hate you." Sora gasped, clutching his side. "I can't run, Rox! You know that! I have cramps now!"

"Sorry!" Roxas wiped his hair away from his forehead. "I couldn't help it." He chuckled. Sora rolled his eyes.

"I think you two would make a hilarious couple." He said casually, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. Roxas turned to look at him sharply.

"Me and the firecrotch?!" He exclaimed. Sora blinked.

"Firecrotch...?"

"The redhead... I don't know his name so I just call him Firecrotch." Roxas muttered, shrugging. "He calls me Blondie, if you couldn't tell..."

"That just proves my point even more!" Sora grinned.

"What point?!"

"That you two would make a hilarious couple!" At this, Roxas paled.

"Sora, we're both _guys_."

"Yeah, so?" Sora defended. "Cloud and Leon are dating!"

"B-but that's Cloud's business... and mom and dad don't even know about it. It's just... it's gross." Roxas cringed. Sora rolled his eyes.

"You need to be more open-minded, Rox. You could actually like the guy!"

Roxas snorted. "I'm fine liking girls, thanks."

"Liking _girls_, or just liking a certain one?" Sora smirked. Roxas immediately flushed pink. "Come on, Rox... It's been _years_! I think you need to just come to terms with the fact that you'll probably never..." Sora trailed off, looking ahead of them, eyes widening noticeably. Roxas blinked and followed Sora's stare, noticing two females walking a few feet ahead of them.

Roxas felt his heart skip, taking note of how one of the females had platinum blonde hair and the other auburn. It was Kairi and Naminé. Kairi was Naminé's best friend, and Sora's longtime crush. Both girls were very popular and very pretty, and the twins had both developed feelings for one or the other, oddly enough.

"Shit..." Sora whispered, immediately beginning to pat down his spiky locks. "Is my hair okay? The snow didn't mess it up too much, did it?"

"And you think _I'm_ bad?" Roxas snickered. "What about you and Kairi?"

"Th-that's different! I actually talk to Kairi!" Sora protested. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" He said. "So, if I call her over right now, you guys'll talk?"

Sora's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." He gasped. Roxas grinned evilly.

"Oh, I would." He said. He turned to look at the two females in front of him and cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY, KAI -" before he could finish, Sora cried out and tackled Roxas. Roxas let out a yell of surprise and the two were sent falling into one of the bushes lining the sidewalk.

Kairi and Naminé immediately froze, turning around to find the source of the noise. Roxas groaned, shoving Sora off of him and lifting himself out of the bush. "Sora, you're an ass..." He muttered, straightening out his back and pulling twigs out of his blond spikes. Sora mumbled an apology from his spot within the large bush. Roxas examined him, not planning on helping him out.

"Roxas?"

The blond whirled around to see Kairi and Naminé standing in front of him, watching him curiously. His eyes widened and his cheeks immediately flushed red. He bent down quickly and tugged Sora out of the branches.

"Roxas, I can't believe you... Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, immediately straightening. Kairi giggled.

"Hey, Sora." She smiled. Sora spluttered in response. Kairi's eyes flicked over to Roxas, who was still pulling leaves out of his hair. Her cheeks tinged pink. "H-hey Roxas..."

"Hey Kairi." Roxas smiled. He glanced over at the annoyed-looking blonde next to her. "N-Naminé..."

"Hi." Naminé said boredly, examining her fingernails. Roxas felt his heart begin to pound wildly. "You've got a stick in your shirt."

Roxas' eyes widened and he immediately looked down to see a large branch from the bush hanging out of his uniform shirt. He winced and quickly pulled it out, throwing it into the bush. "Sorry you guys had to see that." He smiled slightly. "Sora tripped and sent both of us falling."

"I-I did not!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas elbowed him in the side.

"It's okay, Sora. It was an accident." Roxas forced a smile. Sora glared at him.

"Can we go now, Kairi?" Naminé sighed. "I don't want to miss my show. Plus, we've got to start getting ready."

"I guess..." Kairi said, slightly put off. She quickly regained her bright smile. "Well, I'll see you guys at school on Monday!" She said cheerfully, grinning at the twins. "Bye!"

"Mrrph!" Sora choked, watching as Naminé and Kairi turned around and continued to walk.

"B-bye Naminé!" Roxas called after her. Naminé didn't respond. He sighed. "Let's keep going, Sora."

"Uh-huh," Sora nodded quickly. The two continued to walk down the sidewalk towards their house.

"So... what the hell is _mrrph_ supposed to mean? Bye?" Roxas smirked widely, glancing at his brother. Sora blushed.

"Shut up! I was nervous!"

"I thought you two talked _alllll_ the time." Roxas mocked. Sora glared at him.

"More than you talk to Naminé, at least!" He huffed.

Roxas smiled lightly. "Kairi's really nice, So. I don't see why you're so nervous... you know she probably likes you, considering how happy she looks when she talks to you."

"She's only happy when she talks to me 'cause you're always there..." Sora muttered, kicking an empty pop can on the sidewalk. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please, Roxas. You haven't noticed?" Sora rolled his eyes. "Kairi likes you!"

"No she doesn't!" Roxas' eyes widened. Sora gave him a skeptic look.

"You don't see how she turns red around you?" Roxas shook his head. The brunet sighed. "You're so oblivious."

"Maybe it's just because I know how to speak English around her," Roxas suggested, grinning widely. Sora glared at him.

"You suck." He complained. "It's not my fault!"

"It totally is." Roxas nodded.

"Fine!" Sora exclaimed. "I bet you, by the end of this semester, I'll have Kairi drooling all over me!"

"Oh yeah?" Roxas challenged. "I bet I'll have Naminé drooling all over _me_ before you can even talk to Kairi!"

"Deal!" Sora grinned widely, sticking out his hand.

"Deal!" Roxas returned, shaking his hand fiercely.

"THERE YOU ARE, BLONDIE!"

The two twins' eyes widened and they whirled around to see Axel, holding a large wad of snow, charging towards them.

"Shit!" Roxas cried. "Let's go, Sora!"

"YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

* * *

Well, that's it! Hopefully it wasn't too terrible. Please leave a review telling me what you thought, if you'd like! 'Til next time!  
By the way, just in case any one gets the wrong idea – I'm totally not trying to bash Naminé, I promise. She's not exactly the greatest person in this fic, but that doesn't mean I hate her. In fact I think Naminé's pretty awesome, so it is awkward to write her as a bit of a bitch, but hey, it's for the story...


End file.
